


Call from home

by SilverWolf96



Series: Flaming Heart [6]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Memories, Phone Call, Photographs, Pictures, in the morning, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf96/pseuds/SilverWolf96
Summary: News of Kabu and Raihan’s relationship has now reached Hoenn, and Kabu’s sister makes a phone call to find out more. And to mess with him, Kabu thinks. Conversation happens.
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Flaming Heart [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611484
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	Call from home

### A call from home

Raihan is very rudely woken up far too early in the morning by the loud buzzing of Kabu’s phone. It’s early in the morning and the sun is just peeking over the horizon. Raihan curls up tighter around Kabu, making a displeased noise as the older man tries to move away from him to get to his phone. 

“Nooo,” he totally does _not whine_. “No going anywhere. It’s Sunday. We’re supposed to sleep in today!” Since Kabu normally likes to be up early in the morning to go on a morning jog, they have compromised and decided on Sunday they can sleep in. 

“Raihan, I’m not going anywhere,” Kabu tries to reassure him as he nudges at Raihan to make him let go so he can reach his phone. “Someone is calling me though, so let me get my phone.” The way he says it in that sharp, no-nonsense voice, eventually makes Raihan comply and let go of him so he can reach over to grab the ringing phone. 

Raihan stays laying down as he watches as Kabu pulls himself into a sitting position and leans against the headboard of the bed before checking the caller ID. Once Kabu is sitting comfortably, he scoots closer again, throwing his arm over Kabu’s legs and nuzzling into his hip, also getting comfortable. _Hmmm... Warm and soft..._ Sleeping next to Kabu is like having a personal heater in bed.

“My sister,” Kabu mutters. “Wonder what she wants...” 

Raihan just barely remembers Kabu mentioning he has a sister back in Hoenn, but he doesn’t really know much about her. This should be interesting. Kabu accepts the phone call. 

“Good morning,” Kabu answers the call. The other end is silent for a few moments. Then...

“Good morning, Kab – Wait, are you still in bed? Were you _sleeping?_ ” the sister sounds surprised and almost shocked at this. “I know you and you never sleep past five in the morning. And I know my time zones and I know for a fact it’s past six over there. Are you all right?” Now she just sounds worried.

“I’m fine,” Kabu says with a small laugh. “I know I usually get up early, but even I like to sleep in sometimes.”

“Not for like, forty years you haven’t,” the Sister mutters, almost too quietly for Raihan to hear. “Is this some influence from your new _boyfriend?_ ” She now sounds irritated, almost upset as she says this. 

“Kazu...” Kabu is no longer laughing. When Raihan looks up at him, his face is a bit pale and he almost looks like he’s about to try making some kind of apology. 

“No! Shut up!” the Sister, Kazu apparently, sounds angry. Raihan can only hope this isn’t about to go horribly badly. “Why is it I have to find out from the newspaper that my brother has started dating again?”

Oh. Nothing really bad, then. She’s just upset Kabu didn’t tell her he started dating again. 

“It’s only been little over a week since we started dating!” Kabu tries to defend himself, and not that Raihan knows what’s up, it’s actually a little funny to listen to. 

“One week and the newspapers still knew about it before me!” 

“Sorry...” Raihan has never seen this side of Kabu, and it’s baffling. He’s never heard Kabu sound so sheepish before. “To be fair, the news reporters were right there when we started dating, which is why they found out so fast.” This seems to placate Kazu, however, as she sounds a lot calmer when she keeps talking. 

“So, are you going to tell me anything about him? Flannery looked him up yesterday, when we read the newspaper. Is it true he’s nearly seven feet tall? Is he being good to you?” 

Great, now she’s curious. It’s sort of interesting, listening to the two. Raihan doesn’t have any siblings, so this is all new to him. They clearly care about each other. He likes to believe he has been good to Kabu and can only hope the older man agrees. He’s not sure what he’s supposed to do if Kabu’s sister ends up not liking him. Best not to think about that now, though. Instead, he listens to Kabu answering Kazu’s questions. 

“Maybe I will,” Kabu starts off. “Yes, he’s that tall and yes, he’s good to me. I find I’m quite fond of him.” At the end he has a small smile on his face, voice warm and gentle.

“Are you sure?” Kazu sounds amused. “Judging by your neck, it looks more like he tried to eat you. Are you sure he’s not a vampire?”

Raihan looks up at Kabu at the comment to see what it’s all about and – oh. Right. They never put on any clothes last night, too tired after round two, and Kabu’s neck is covered in what’s clearly bite marks. And he answered the phone on video call. 

“K-Kazu!” Kabu is looking a bit flustered, trying in vain to pull up the covers to his neck. He does not succeed, and soon gives up on that. “I’m fine, and he’s not a vampire! You’re worse than Flannery!”

“Are you sure? Because those fangs would suggest otherwise.”

“I’m sure,” Kabu sighs. He has absentmindedly started petting Raihan’s hair with his free hand, curling the long strands around his fingers. It feels rather nice. “Was there something else you wanted, or did you just call to confirm I indeed have a boyfriend again?”

“Well, that was the main reason I called, yes. But now that you have confirmed it, I’m going to have to pester you to visit us someday and bring your new boyfriend with you.”

“I can’t just leave whenever I feel like it,” Kabu tells her. “I have some responsibilities here, as you well know.”

“As if I didn’t know that,” Kazu sounds a bit exasperated. “But knowing you, you haven’t used up any of your vacation time since you last visited years ago, so don’t tell me you can’t. There are no gym challengers, because the season ended not long ago, and I’m sure you have someone who can look over your paperwork for a week or two while you’re gone.” She takes a deep breath before continuing, now much calmer. 

“I’m not saying you have to come right away, but at least think about it. We miss you, you know?”

“I miss you, too,” Kabu quietly admits. “But what about mother?”

“What about mom? Same as ever, of course. It’s not her you’ll be visiting, though. It’s me, and Flannery, and your friends and your Pokémon. You won’t even have to see her.”

This sounds a bit strange to Raihan. Makes him curious. Kabu and his sister don’t get along with their mother? Or Kabu doesn’t get along with her and Kazu is telling him he doesn’t have to see her when they visit? 

Having an amazing, supporting mother himself, even the thought of not getting along with her to the point of not even visiting after several years is... baffling to him. Like he can barely start comprehending it. He knows, rationally, that not everyone gets along with their parents, but he’s never actually known someone like that, aside from Gordie. Until now, apparently.

“I know,” Kabu agrees, nodding. “I’ll have to talk to Raihan first, but I suspect we will indeed be visiting at some point.” 

“Good. We’ll keep in touch, then. Goodbye, Kabu.” 

“Goodbye, Kazu.” With that, the phone call ends, and Kabu places his phone back on the nightstand before turning his attention back to Raihan. 

“You okay?” Raihan has to ask when Kabu doesn’t say anything, just keeps looking at him with a fond, if somewhat distant look while stroking his hair. 

“I’m fine,” Kabu is quick to reassure him, with a small smile. “Just thinking.”

“Hmmm...” Raihan hums, contently while doing some thinking himself. Those fingers in his hair just feel so good... “I didn’t know you have a sister,” he finally comments. “Or a... whoever this “Flannery” is to you.” He remembers the name being dropped a few times but has no idea who this person is. Someone close to Kabu is all he knows. 

“My niece, Kazu’s daughter.” Kabu’s expression turns very fond when talking about her. It’s clear he cares about his family a lot. “She’s the gym leader in Lavaridge Town.”

“Really?” This is news to Raihan. “So being a gym leader is a thing in your family, then?” Kabu is obviously very proud of her, either way. It’s clear in the way he talks.

“I suppose you could say that,” Kabu muses quietly, still somewhat amused. “Our father was the gym leader there for many years, then Kazu and I took over for a bit, and now Flannery is in charge there.”

“Cool.” Raihan can’t imagine what it’s like to have a family with several gym leaders. In his family, he’s the first one to even be a serious Pokémon trainer, let alone gym leader. “So, when do I get to meet them?”

“You want to meet them?” Kabu sounds surprised, for some reason. Like he hadn’t expected Raihan to want to meet his family. 

“Well, yeah?” Raihan just thinks that should be obvious. “I mean, you promised her you would visit, which you probably should anyway if it’s really been years. And already met my mum, so it’s only fair I get to meet your family too.” He leans up to give Kabu a quick kiss before settling down again with a satisfied grin. “Besides, I’ve always wanted to visit Hoenn. We can make it a vacation. It’ll be fun!”

“I suppose it would,” Kabu agrees, smiling as he bends down a bit to kiss Raihan. “And my family would definitely be glad to meet you. Well, most of them,” he adds after a few moments, like an afterthought. 

Raihan thinks he knows who Kabu might be referring to but decides to ask anyway.

“Only most? Should I be worried?” He tries so make it a bit lighter, but is wondering if he should worry, even a little bit. If not for himself, then for Kabu.

“No, no,” Kabu is quick to reassure him with a soothing voice and a few more kisses Raihan happily accepts. “It’s just... My mother is a bit... Well... Traditional. Old fashioned. She doesn’t really approve of me being in a relationship with a man.” 

Kabu doesn’t even sound upset at this. Just... sad. And resigned. Like he’s just accepted his mother is going to hate him for the rest of his life. 

The mere thought pulls at Raihan’s heart and makes him both feel sad for Kabu and at the same time feel like a lucky person for having a good mother who doesn’t care about trivial things like that. Which in turn makes him feel guilty because Kabu never had something like that. But then again, his sister (and niece) seem far more supportive, so maybe Kabu wasn’t all alone after all.

“That’s kind of messed up,” Raihan finally says after a few moments. “No offence,” he quickly tacks on, mainly from habit. He doesn’t want to upset Kabu by talking badly about his family, no matter how right he feels he is about the whole situation.

“Don’t worry about it,” Kabu says calmly, like he’s talking about the weather and not his apparently homophobic mother. “It’s in the past now.” This seems to be his way of saying he doesn’t want to talk about it anymore, so Raihan decides against pushing the matter.

They settle down for a bit, just relaxing together in silence while the sun rises higher up in the sky. Kabu is still sitting up against the headboard and lazily stroking Raihan’s hair with a faraway, thoughtful look on his face. Raihan is contently nuzzling and petting whatever part of Kabu he can reach, not intending to take it any further but enjoying the intimacy. 

“So, what’s your sister like? Tell me about her?” he eventually asks out of curiosity. Trying to make conversation. Trying to find out more about Kabu’s family. That he’s going to meet one day, hopefully. 

“Well...” Kabu starts thoughtfully, seemingly not quite knowing how to describe her. Raihan waits patiently, giving Kabu the time he needs. “She’s two years younger than me. I already told you she was a gym leader for a while, so you know she’s a Pokémon trainer. We have very similar interests, though she had this weird vampire obsession back when she was a teenager. Apparently, she’s not completely over it yet, or maybe her obsession was revved when Flannery got into it. She now owns a cafe and helps Flannery out with the gym, amongst other things.” He points in the general direction of a drawer a little bit from the bed. “There should be a couple of pictures there if you’re curious.”

“Huh...” Raihan takes a few moments to consider whether or not he should get out of the warm and comfortable bed to take a look at the pictures, but his curiosity wins out in the end. He scuffles out of bed and wanders over to the drawer, not bothering to put on any clothes on the way.

There are four pictures on top of the drawer, seemingly in no specific order.

The first one is a group photo of all the gym leaders, taken a few years back. Maybe around four years ago? Raihan doesn’t linger on that one, seeing as he has one at home, but it sure is strange seeing the picture and remembering someone other than Bea and Allister used to be in charge of the gym in Stow-on-Side. 

The second one is the oldest of the pictures. There are two young children, a boy and a girl, about the same age. They’re both looking toward the camera with huge smiles on their faces. The boy has jet-black hair that sticks up in every direction and the girl has flaming red hair that’s tied into a small ponytatail on the side of her head. 

They’re each holding a Pokémon in their arms, the boy having a Vulpix and the girl having some kind of black-and-red canine Pokémon Raihan doesn’t recognize. It takes him a few seconds too many to realize this must be a picture of a young Kabu and his sister after they received their first Pokémon. Huh. Kabu was really cute as a kid.

“A Houndour,” Kabu tells him when he asks what Pokémon his sister is holding in the picture. “A fire and dark type, native to Johto and Sinnoh, but can sometimes be found in some other regions as well.”

The third picture is much more recent, only a few years old. It’s also not taken in Galar. Kabu is standing next to a woman Raihan belatedly realizes is probably his sister, now with grey streaks in her hair and a bigger black-and-red canine Pokémon he guesses must be Houndour’s evolved form. Sitting between them is a teenage girl who can be no-one other than Flannery, with that flaming red hair. She’s hugging a Torkoal. _Well, she sure has good taste in Pokémon_ , Raihan thinks. 

They’re all smiling, standing in front of a building that, according to a nearby sign, is Lavaridge Town’s Pokémon gym. Probably taken the day Flannery took over as the gym leader.

“Six years ago,” Kabu confirms with a proud smile. “When she was considered experienced enough to take over the responsibility of being a gym leader.”

The fourth and final picture is a bit of an older one again. The Kabu in this picture is maybe a couple of years younger than Raihan is now. He still has the same messy, black hair he has in the second picture. He’s sitting on the ground, smiling from ear to ear. He’s not looking at the person taking the picture, instead his attention is on the young Growlithe in his arms. Sitting next to him is Ninetales, her many long tails brushing over the young Kabu as she looks curiously at the pup. 

Standing next to them is a fairly tall, somewhat older man, mid to late thirties maybe, in a long, dark coat. His sharp eyes are focused on Kabu and he has a gentle expression on his face, along with a small, fond smile. Perched on his head is a blue bird-Pokémon with cloudlike wings.

“That your ex?” he asks Kabu, showing him the picture. 

“Hmm, yes,” Kabu confirms, leaning forward on his elbows. “That was my twenty-second birthday. It’s when I got Arcanine.”

“Cool.” Raihan looks back at the picture, realizing he himself was only a couple years old when it was taken. “What’s that Pokémon on his head?”

“It’s a Swablu,” Kabu tells him with an amused smile. “I’m a bit surprised you don’t know about it. It evolves into a dragon-type.”

“Well, I don’t know all dragon-types,” Raihan defends himself. He puts the picture back on the drawer, looking at it for a few moments. Huh. Objectively speaking, Kabu’s ex, at least in the picture, is actually kind of good looking. No wonder Kabu went for him. 

_But now he’s with me_ , Raihan reminds himself, before getting back in bed with Kabu. No point wondering about past relationships. 

As he goes to cuddle up to the man, however, he is pushed away, as Kabu apparently has decided this is a good time to get up. 

“Come on, five more minutes?” he tries to convince Kabu by holding on to his hand and pulling him down for a kiss. For a moment, it seems his plan is working when Kabu kisses him back and squeezes his hand. Then he pulls away again.

“No, Raihan,” Kabu tells him as he starts pulling his clothes on. “I know how your five minutes works, and I’m not falling for it again.” He tosses Raihan’s shirt and underwear at him, which he easily catches. “Now come on, I’m sure our Pokémon are getting hungry. And we could use some breakfast as well.”

“Alright, fine, you win old man,” Raihan half-heartedly grumbles as he starts pulling his clothes on. 

Time for another new day.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how obvious is it that I don’t have any siblings? Be honest. As an only child, siblings are difficult for me to write.  
> I find I’m slowly losing the motivation to write this series and I don’t like it. I’m hoping I’ll get more motivation after playing the DLC when it arrives.


End file.
